Lord Eveningshade re-write
by ElderH
Summary: Harry gets separated from his family at the age of four. Harry learns about the other side of his family which has slight darkness that his mother does not even know about. Follows from years 1-7.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is the rewritten version of Lord Eveningshade. This was rewritten on 05/08/2016.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Harry!" Lily Potter yells reaching for Harry among the fleeing crowd.

"Mommy!" Four year old Harry yells.

"Harry!" Lily yells as the crowd separates her and James from Harry.

"Ah!" Harry screams shooting up. Harry looks to his bedside table with a clock displaying 7:30 on the digital display. A ten year old Harry gets out of bed and gets dressed. He goes down stairs and walks into the kitchen.

"Morning Harry." Natalie says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Morning." Harry says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Morning Harry." Charles says walking in.

Charles and Natalie sit down across from Harry.

"Harry we have something to tell you." Natalie says.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Next week we will be going to Britain for two weeks." Charles says.

"Really? Why?" Harry asks.

"My job is having us relocate. So one of the places we have to visit is Gringotts to create a vault and look for a house." Charles says.

"And we can see if the goblins can help us find your family." Natalie says.

"Okay." Harry says.

One week later

The Bennett's land in London and catch a taxi to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry follows Charles and Natalie inside and they go to the back area that has a brick wall. Charles steps forward and draws his wand. He taps some bricks, which start to move and separate and creates an archway to an alley with lots of shoppes and shoppers.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry. Charles says. The three walk through and walk towards the white marble building known as Gringotts. Harry walks up the steps and sees two creatures on either side of the door, when they see Harry their eyes widen a little and they bow to him. Harry is surprised by this and sees that Charles is as well. Harry returns the bow and continues into the wizard bank. The three walk up to the nearest teller.

"Hello, we would like an inheritance test taken." Charles says after seeing the guards bow to Harry.

"You are in the wrong spot. Inheritances are over there." The goblin says pointing to his right.

"Thank you." Charles says. The three approach the goblin.

"Yes?" He asks in a bored voice.

"We are here to see if there are any inheritances for Harry here." Charles says?

"Don't waste my time. Get out of here." The goblin says, this makes Charles mad.

"Listen here! You have to give it to us when requested." Charles says hotly, this however makes the goblin mad.

"I'd watch your tone wizard. You are on goblin territory." The goblin says.

"How about..." Harry speaks up and the goblin turns to Harry. "You do as we request or I'm sure that the guards outside who bowed to me will be happy to help in getting me an inheritance test taken." Harry says. What he or the other two weren't expecting was to see the goblin ale slightly.

"What did you say?" The goblin asks.

"The guards outside bowed to me." Harry says.

"One moment." The goblin says. He gets off his stool and runs as fast as his legs can carry him. This shocks Charles, who starts to get an uneasy feeling.

Soon the goblin returns.

"Follow me please." The goblin says. The three follow the goblin, they soon come to a pair of golden doors. The goblin knocks.

"Come in!" A voice calls. The three walk in and Charles's eyes widen when he sees Director Ragnock.

"What seems to be the problem Griphook?" Ragnock asks. Griphook walks forward and speaks in globbydock and Ragnock's eyes widen and he snaps his head to look at Harry.

"You are wanting an inheritance test?" Ragnock asks.

"Yes." Charles says.

"Okay we need a drop of blood." Ragnock says pulling out a dagger. Harry steps forward and Ragnock pricks Harry's thumb and a drop falls onto a piece of parchment which flashes. Soon four boxes appear. The two goblins eyes widen at the one with the Peverell crest and Charle's and Natalie's eyes widen when they see three of the founders rings. Harry puts all four rings on and the boxes vanish.

"Now th-" That was as far as Ragnock got before another flash happens, but instead of a box, a bowl with an aqua blue dagger appears. The goblins eyes widen even more and a small amount of fear appears on their faces. Charle's eyes widen and his face loses all color when he recognizes the crest on the bowl.

'E-Eveningshade! I-It can't be!' Charles thinks.

"What is this one?" Harry asks.

"To receive the inheritance for this one, you have to cut your palm and let you blood fill the bowl." Ragnock says in fear of the outcome. Harry takes the dagger in his right hand and drags the tip across the palm of his left hand and bleeds into the bowl. His blood fills it and the cut heal and some runes glow blue and Harry's blood boils and swirls. A minute later a blood red signet ring is sitting at the bottom of the bowl. He reaches in and takes the ring out. The two goblins and Charle's eyes widen at seeing the black phoenix with spread wings signifying the Lord Eveningshade ring. Charles and the goblins pale and look at the ring in fear. Harry puts the ring on and it resizes to fit his finger. The two goblins drop to their knees shocking Charles and Natalie.

"My Lord! May I be the first to welcome back the return of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Eveningshade!" Ragnock says on his knees bowing to Harry. Charles pales even more at hearing that Eveningshade is an Ancient and Noble House.

"Charles what's wrong?" Natalie asks now noticing Charles pale and scared.

"The Eveningshade family has returned. That's what's wrong." Charles says.

"It's just a family right?" Natalie asks.

"No. The Eveningshades are not a normal family. They are more feared than Voldemort." Charles says shocking Natalie.

A flash of light earns everyone's attention to Ragnock's desk as a new piece of parchment appears.

"What is this?" Harry asks.

"Your vaults." Ragnock says handing it to Harry.

Harrison James Potter

Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Kate Potter nee Evans

Age: 10 1/2 years old

Heir to:

Potter

Black

Peverell

Eveningshade

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Vaults:

Peverell

Eveningshade

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Trust vault

Properties:

Diagon Alley 75%

Knockturn Alley 100%

Azkaban Island 100%

Gringotts 75%

Hogwarts 100%

Peverell Castle-Location unknown

Chamber of Secrets-Location unknown

Potter Manor-Location unknown, under Fidelius

Godric's Hollow number 10-Location unknown, under Fidelius

Evenigshade Manor-Location unknown

Abilities:

Animagus-Multiple forms

Occlumency-Natural

Legimency-Natural

Parseltongue

Shadow abilities

Wandless abilities

Eidetic Memory

"Azkaban! You own Azkaban!" Charles asks shocked.

"It's because of him being a Peverell. That's why the guards out front bowed to you, because they could sense the Peverell blood in you Mr. Potter." Ragnock says.

"You can call Harry." Harry says.

"You can call me Ragnock, Harry. Now would you like to visit your vaults that you are head of house for?" Ragnock asks.

"Yes please." Harry says.

"Director Ragnock we need to talk to you and it may take a while." Charles says.

"Alright. Griphook can you take Harry to his vaults?" Ragnock asks.

"Yes sir, I can." Griphook says. The two leave and return an hour later.

The three see Harry and Griphook walk in and Harry has a bunch of books and two boxes.

"What is that stuff Harry?" Natalie asks.

"The journals of the previous Lord Eveningshade and the memories of the founders." Harry says.

"Now then Harry you need someone to manage your vaults." Ragnock says.

"Can I choose you and Griphook?" Harry asks. The two are shocked by this.

"I would be honored." Ragnock says.

"As would I." Griphook says.

"Who do you want to manage what vaults?" Ragnock asks.

"I want you Director to manage the Peverell and Eveningshade vaults and Griphook to manage the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin vaults." Harry says.

"We would be honored." The two say. Harry shakes their hands.

"Anything else?" Ragnock asks.

"Yes. I am trying to find my family. Do you know how I can find them?" Harry asks.

"I am afraid I don't Harry. Your family is under the Fidelius ward, which is a very powerful ward." Ragnock says.

"Harry, you should be getting a Hogwarts letter soon. I heard that your mother will be teaching at Hogwarts, but I do not know when." Griphook says.

One month later, Little Winging, Surrey

"Happy birthday Harry!" Charles and Natalie say.

"Thanks." Harry says blowing out the candles on his cake. Soon an envelope comes flying through the open window. The three look and Charles walks over and picks it up.

"Harry, it's your Hogwarts letter." Charles says handing it to Harry who opens it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We write to inform you that you have been accepted to attend and learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins September 1st. Enclosed is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express which departs September 1st at 11 o'clock and your list for your school supplies. We look forwards to having you attend.

Sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

"When do you want to get your school things?" Natalie asks.

"Can we do it today?" Harry asks.

"Sure." The two say.

Later that day

The three are in Diagon Alley buying Harry his school things and he got somethings from his vaults. He visited the Peverell vault when he notices a wand that is 13 inches in length and it flies to him, which shocks him. He gets some books mainly from the Eveningshade and Slytherin vaults.

Harry, Charles, and Natalie walk into the menagerie and a snowy white owl lands on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello. You are a very pretty owl." Harry says. He sees the owl stand straighter and put her chest out. He walks around and finds a golden egg. He walks up to the register.

"Well I'll be. That owl likes no one, yet she is sitting on your shoulder. You are the first that she has taken a liking to. The egg is a phoenix egg. I've had it for almost a year and a half." The owner says. Harry pays for the egg and the owl that he names Hedwig.

"Harry do you want to come in here?" Charles asks standing in front of Ollivanders not knowing that Harry has a wand already.

"Sure why not." Harry says. The three walk inside the musty smelling wand store.

"Well hello Mr. Potter. Come to pick a wand?" Ollivander asks.

One hour and 213 wands later

"Here try this one." Ollivander says.

"Mr. Ollivander, we have been at this for an hour. I doubt we can find one for me." Harry says. He takes the Holly wand for it to shoot out of his hand and stick to the wall like a dart.

"Curious." Ollivander says.

"Sorry sir?" Harry asks.

"You see what is curious is that this wand is the brother to the wand that attacked you and your brother Mr. Potter." Ollivander says shocking Harry that he knows what happened seven years ago.

"Voldemort?" Harry asks.

"Yes. I want to try one more wand, Mr. Potter." Ollivander says. He leaves and returns carrying a green box and is a little pale since the box is glowing the same color as Harry's eyes as he gets closer. He opens the box and holds it open to Harry. "Try this one Mr. Potter." Ollivander says in fear of the wand. Harry raises his hand and the reddish-blackish and white candy cane swirled wand flies from the box and into Harry's hand surprising both. Once the wand lands in his hand, ice forms on the windows startling Charles , who was looking out the windows. He turns around and freezes in his tracks and his breath catches in his throat as his eyes widen when he sees the wand. Ollivander's eyes widen and he pales. He drops to his knees bowing to Harry.

"My Lord, you have returned." Ollivander says.

"What are you talking about Ollivander?" Charles asks.

"I am a servant to the Eveningshades." Ollivander says shocking the three.

"Why do you have this wand then?" Harry asks.

"The previous Lord Eveningshade asked me to hold it until the House of Eveningshade returned." Ollivander says. Harry, Charles , and Natalie leave the wand store after learning some things from Ollivander about the Eveningshades.

September 1st

Harry, Charles, and Natalie walk through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. Harry is amazed to see the scarlet steam engine with steam floating around the boiler.

"Good bye Harry." Natalie says hugging Harry after he had put his stuff into a compartment.

"Bye Harry." Charles says.

"Bye. I'll write once I get to Hogwarts." Harry says.

"Okay we will be waiting for a letter to know what house you have been sorted to." Charles says.

"Okay." Harry says boarding the train as the whistle blows. He sits down as the train starts to move. He lets Hedwig out of her cage. She climbs up his shirt sleeve and sits on his shoulder.

"I start at Hogwarts today." Harry says brushing her chest with his fingers. She hoots in reply. Harry looked out the window as the train left London and enters the countryside bound for Hogwarts. Harry grabs one of the journals of the last Lord Eveningshade to try to figure out what could have caused the disappearance of the Eveningshades.

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

My computer was special and did not update the original story of Lord Eveningshade, so there will be no more chapters on this one as the original chapters of Lord Eveninghade are being replaced with the revised chapters.


End file.
